During certain types of events there is a need to provide individuals with a way to rest between certain sessions of an event. That resting method would generally include a way in which the individual could rest in a reclined position on some sort of bed. Because most such needs arise during intermissions between athletic competitions, the location and installation of the resting method needs to be near the focal point of the athletic event in order for the individual to be near enough to the competition to be aware of the event schedule as it occurs and to be able to quickly recover from the resting position and enter the event.
In one such field athletic competition, that is wrestling, the need to provide this method of resting is quite pronounced. This rest is critical in wrestling competitions because the high level of essentially isometric activities used to engage a wrestling bout during a competition against a competitor can almost entirely deplete the available energy stored with the competitor's muscle fiber. In fact, at the end of certain wresting bouts it can become difficult for the wrestling competitor to be able to walk steadily away from the competition arena.
What is needed is a portable bed that can be unfolded and mounted onto the bleachers of an athletic field such that the bed is near enough to the actual competition arena to allow the exhausted wrestling competitor to quickly move from the wrestling arena to the portable bed, while also allowing the competitor to be near enough to the competition arena to give the competitor the chance to quickly respond when called back to the arena for other bouts in the event. It would also be preferred that any such portable bed have the capability of being installed within the bleachers usually constructed near the wrestling arena in a manner that allows the portable bed to be adjusted to a level position and be attached securely enough to the bleachers that the portable bed be stable enough for use by the competitor.